My hero
by Phoenixrin
Summary: He knows he is not a hero. He knows that there is probably nothing realistic about his ambition. He knows he is powerless where even pros are having trouble. He should know that, at least. Gift fic for Aririshi. Oneshot.


**SPOILER ALERT! This contains references of ch 74 and onwards of the manga! It can be viewed as an anonymous fight between Izuku and a villain while he protects a kid, tho.**

So yea, my first bnha fanfic and I tried to highlight Izuku's life and struggles and shit.

I just wanna glorify my son.

Yea. Enjoy.

* * *

 _He's already saved over a hundred people. This is crazy!_

He is watching the same video for the hundredth time now. He has watched it daily, over and over, repeatedly, until he can practically replay it behind his closed eyelids and whisper the lines to himself in his sleep.

 _You should probably give up. It is unlikely that he will ever develop a quirk now._

He can hear the buzz of static that is ever present in the whole video through the confusion clouding his mind. His vission is blurred and though he can barely see the border between the colours splashed on the screen, he can see it perfectly in his mind. It is still a haze when he turns around and voices a question. Warm arms hug him tight and for some reason, he only feels more heartbroken.

 _'I'm so sorry, Izuku!'_

 _That...is not what I want to hear, Mom._

He knows he is not a hero. He knows that there is probably nothing realistic about his ambition. He knows he is powerless where even pros are having trouble. He _should_ know that, at least. But his body seems to have forgotten. He is dashing towards that slimy monster, gathering everything in his limited arsenal and applying it in battle because Kacchan had a face that was begging for help and for the life of him, Izuku couldn't stop his legs from taking off. No matter how weak he may be.

 _What I really wanted to hear back then was..._

 _'You can become a hero'_

* * *

 _'It's all a game... I will first torture and kill you... Then it's the kid's turn~'_

He is squashed under the wieght and force of a villain who takes sadistic pleasure in the fact that Izuku is a lot weaker than himself. And as much as Izuku hates it, he can't deny the fact. It doesn't help that the boy he is trying to protect currently refuses to run away without him.

(Not that he can't relate. Izuku knows for a fact that he himself would never leave someone behind, especially if said person's chances of survival were fatally low. The kid who is shuddering in fear behind him reminds him of himself and Izuku knows that if the kid were to take up the family profession, he would make an excellent hero.)

He doesn't have any time to think of a plan, to formulate strategies so he can maneuver the kid to safety. He knows that he can't afford to lose right now, but his body is starting to give up, what with the shattered condition of his arms. He has been saving his legs so he can take the kid away the second he gets the slightest of openings but that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon. Its like a deja vu, except that he is fighting a real villian and not a pretend one; except that this person will truly kill; except that this is not a high school exam.

Except that he will really fail to protect someone this time, if he loses.

His lungs are burning due to the lack of oxygen, his vision blurred. His brain is having trouble keeping up with the constant injuries and the adrenaline is starting to wear off. But even through the white hot agony of pain coursing through his upper body, he feels a rush of power (to protect) so deafening that it practically takes over every bodily function, blocking his ears and making his body shiver. A single punch and Izuku pours out several times his upper limit of One for All.

The egg in the microwave has burst, the damage done, and the result is right in front of him.

He turns towards the kid and finds him looking at him the same way he looks at All Might - someone distant yet near, someone approachable yet far out of his reach.

A hero.

Izuku smiles.

 _And I forgot to mention, but this is the story of how I became the No. 1 Hero._

* * *

Theeeeere done!

Dedicated to Aririshi.

Pl leave a revieeeewwww!

Pheonix, out!

≧ω≦


End file.
